english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiddy Grade (2004)
Kiddy Grade (キディ・グレイド) is a science fiction anime television series created by gímik and Gonzo Digimation and directed by Keiji Gotoh. The series originally aired in Japan between October 8, 2002 and March 18, 2003, consisting of 24 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between February 10, 2004 and November 30, 2004. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Éclair *Monica Rial - Lumiere 'Secondary Cast' *Antimere Robinson - Tweedledum *Clarine Harp - Tweedledee *Dameon Clarke - Armblast *Gwendolyn Lau - Mercredi *Laura Bailey - Alv *Rebecca Paige - Dvergr *Scarlett McAlister - Eclipse 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Dismuke - Chevalier D'Autriche (Boy; ep22), Yott *Alison Retzloff - Viola *Amy Brown - Maria (ep2), Student 2 (ep1) *Andrew Chandler - Mad Bad Bull (ep4) *Bill Flynn - Buchholz, Officer (ep3), Prime Minister (ep1) *Bill Kirkley - Air Controller (ep12), Cabbie (ep9) *Bob Carter - Commander (ep12), Isaac Rosenfelt (ep7), Maitre D (ep5), Pilot (ep6) *Brad Jackson - Ship Announcer (ep1) *Brice Armstrong - Inspector (ep3), Robo Butler (ep5) *Chance Munsterman - Aide (ep1), Announcer (ep4), Man (ep9) *Chris Patton - Chevalier D'Autriche (Teen; ep22) *Christopher R. Sabat - Chevalier D'Autriche, Dextera (ep12), Secretary (ep11) *Cynthia Cranz - Marianne (ep7), Reporter (ep1) *Daniel Katsuk - Donald (ep2), Timothy, Trooper A (ep2) *Daniel Walker - Leader (ep11) *Derrik Poitevint - Bateau *Ed Blaylock - Butler (ep21), Quint *Elise Baughman - Ricky *Eric Vale - Sinistra *Grant James - Admiral Van (ep1) *Gwendolyn Lau - Vendredi *Jamie Marchi - Director, Tour Guide *Jeff Johnson - Trooper (ep12) *Jeremy Loris - G.U. Official (ep16) *Jerome 57 - Charming Man (ep5), Co-Pilot (ep6), Drake Han (ep3), Patron (ep16), Trooper B (ep2) *Jerry Jewell - Max (ep2) *John Burgmeier - Captain B (ep18), Smith (ep3) *Josh Martin - GOTT Chief (ep6) *Julie Mayfield - Aunt (ep11) *Justin Cook - Cesario (ep24), Techie 1 (ep14) *Kaboom - Techie 2 (ep14) *Kate Bristol - Kanoe, Little Girl (ep5), Young Foxy Fox (ep4), Young Timothy (ep7) *Kimberly Grant - GOTT Girl (ep15) *Lane Pianta - Mr. Green (ep9) *Lauren Goode - Padushka *Linda Young - Doctor (ep2) *Merk Harbor - Merchant (ep4) *Melissa Ellis - Caprice *Meredith McCoy - Bar Girl (ep5), Bonita *Michael Sinterniklaas - Mister (ep11) *Mike McFarland - Control Chief (ep18), Controller (ep6), Franz (ep13) *Orion - Yusef (ep12) *Parisa Fakhri - Mrs. Rita Verracio (ep9) *Phil Parsons - Foreman (ep8), Noble Bishop (ep7) *Pugs - UN-OH *R Bruce Elliott - Buyer 2 (ep4) *Rachael Wooley - Foxy Fox (ep4) *Robert McCollum - Bruno (ep4), Buyer (ep4), Captain (ep18), Hors (ep9), Reporter (ep17), Shades (ep2) *Scarlett McAllister - Student 1 (ep1) *Séan Schemmel - Carvo (ep4) *Sonny Strait - Crook (ep3) *Stephanie Wulfe - Bartender (ep12) *Steve Babtista - Flight Controller (ep1) *Steve Sanders - A-OH, Announcer 2 (ep4) *Tara A. Williams - Announcements (ep3) *Travis Willingham - Security Chief *Vic Mignogna - Anoh (ep12), Dextera, General *Wendy Powell - Etoh (ep12) 'Additional Voices' *Allison Retzloff *Andre Edmunson *Andy Mullins *Bailey Hord *Bill Flynn *Bill Jenkins *Bob Carter *Brad Jackson *Brice Armstrong *Caitlin Glass *Chad Gouffahtts *Charles Bolten *Chas Naylor *Chris Cason *Christopher Bevins *Christopher R. Sabat *Chuck Huber *Cynthia Cranz *Daniel Katsük *Daniel Vaughn *Derrick Poitevint *Don Johnson *Duncan Brannan *Ed Blaylock *Elise Baughman *Eric Dillow *Eric Vale *Grant James *Iman Nezemzadeh *Jakie Cabe *Jamie Marchie *Jeff Johnson *Jerome 57 *Jerry Jewell *Jim Foronda *Joel McDonald *John Burgmeier *Josh Martin *Justin Pate *Kate Bristol *Kent Williams *Kimberly Grant *Linda Young *Mark Harbor *Mark Stoddard *Matt Piersall *Mike McFarland *Orion *Phil Parsons *R. Bruce Elliot *Rachael Wooley *Richie DeMeglio *Robert McCollum *Ryan Pitts *Sonny Strait *Stephanie Nadolny *Travis Willingham *Troy Williams *Wendy Powell Category:Anime Category:2004 Anime